This invention is directed to devices which have writing surfaces and more particularly to collapsible writing devices such as blackboards and various easel type devices which include means for providing a continuous length of writing material over the writing surface.
Prior art devices that teach blackboard type devices which include continuous lengths of writing material positionable on the writing surface by using roller means on the top and bottom of the writing surface can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 483,371; 524,617; 634,149 and 794,653.
A collapsible blackboard with a fixed in place writing surface can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,109,723 and 2,456,103.
There is a continuing need for a collapsible blackboard or easel that can be folded and reduced in height for storage, that has an enlarged surface area of writing material which can be readily translated to present a clean or prior used surface for use or review.